NIGGERMAN
by crokthekiller13
Summary: follow Tyrone on his journey from a lil street nigga to the mighty NIGGERMAN, THE NIGGEREST OF THEM ALL ( all taking place in the year of 2016 )


_**NIGGERMAN**_  
_**The niggerest of them all**_

-**chapter 1. A new nigger**-

many years ago, in a rachet galaxy far fuggin´far away.  
Beyond the realms of , beyond the galaxies of NBA-jam.  
There was Nigger-planet, the blackest planet of them all  
filled with plenty of rich fields with cornbread, grapes and watermelons.  
As the rulers, there was the nigger-king, the manliest pimp nigger of them all. And then the thot-queen, the sluttiest fuck of them all.  
Together they had a kid, Tyrone. Most people called him "Bentley the fat fuck" for reasons unknown, some says it was just "typical niggers being cray cray".  
As Tyrone grew up he accidentally ate a KFC-leg that a radioactive-black man had chewed on. Thanks to this, Tyrone was granted the nigger-powers. Stronger than any other nigger with the strength of 125 pimpslaps, and could run faster than any Jamaican nigger in the olympics.

When the fleet of cracker-fucks attacked the planet Tyrone took his mighty KFC-club of ye mighty chicken leg, enchanted by the mighty Michael Jordan, with this he jumped at the fleet. And with the force of 10.000 Michael Brown´s he destroyed the fleet as he pimpslapped all the crackers to far-beyond-death.  
He took then took the fight to their leader, George Cracker McCuntfuck Bush.  
Who lived in a nice white neighborhood with a wife and two kids in a big villa-house, where he liked to swim in his pool, eat GMO-vegetables and play golf all day long.

As Tyrone bashed his club of niggertry at Bush, he deflected it with his forcefield of extermination-of-minimum-wage-bill and he used his white-steroid strength to smash all Tyrone´s ribs, as Tyrone screamed he used the fire-power of his fresh mixtape by name "Tyrone´s tit-grips 88´" to target a giant wave of pure hot firah´ against Bush.

As Bush got his left leg, right arm, hitler-mustache and 1st testicle burned off, he quickly flew away to safety on cracker-planet as he shouted "WE WILL MEET CIVILLY POLITICALLY CORRECTLY AGAIN NIGGERMANNNN!"

\- End of chapter 1. MOTHERFUKKA´! -

* * *

\- **2 chapter. 2 something.** -

As Tyrone flew home, he had a parade of the planet´s finest thot´s and whores, all to suck him off in honor. Sadly, the next day Tyrone´s dick began to itch as he had contracted 148 different genitalia-diseases. He visited the holy Kernel Kentucky to get healed.  
Later on, the minimum wage payment to the planet was stopped by the cracker-government, and even for a BLACK, NIGGER, PLANET for crime and anarchy. There broke out a lot of crime and anarchy. As Tyrone could not stand it since he already owned NBA 2015 2K and the most expensive Nike´s, he accidentally slam-dunked so hard almost his entire planet was wiped out.  
As all the niggers burned Bush taped it on his VHS-camera, so he could make copies to his klan, he also drank some capri sun just for the plain irony.

As Tyrone could not take being a "Michael Brown fuck", he tried to leave the planet. The only guy with enough pimp-money to own his own spaceship was "The ´Stralian nig´r", nobody knew why, he was just called that since he was born since he was more Australian than anyone else, as he drunk shitty warm beer all day long and fought kangaroos -somehow- all day long. As Tyrone asked him un-niggerly nicely for borrowing his spaceship he quietly shouted "COUL´D YU FOCKIN´ NOT MAY´TE. I WAS JUST SITIN´ HERE DRINKIN´ ME BEER´ WHEN YOU SHOW UP YOU CHEEKY FUCK´!". As he shouted and yelled Tyrone sneaked by thanks to his thug-nigger-sneaking-powers and stole his spaceship like the nigger he truly was, and settled for finding a new planet to live on and sell his hot mixtapes as well

\- chapter 2. end GALLOTIIIIINE! -

* * *

\- **chapter 3. ebola or something** -

as Tyrone landed ( he actually crashed, since when has a nigger ever could drive properly? ). He sneaked away before the Cracker.B.I came by. Tyrone fled into a single milf´s house, as she could not resist the only black man on the planet´s cock. It was the chance of a lifetime. So Tyrone lived in the house for free for in charge she sucked him off all night long, like the nigger he was. His lusts for cornbread and grape juice soon took over him. He stole a car, hot-wired it and drived like a nigger on the highway. Killing all the pedestrians and busses full of old crackers, he finally smashed into the local wallmart. As he ran into the back of the store and scooped up and grabbed all the cornbread and grape juice. The guards tried to shoot him for being black, the bread and juice granted him his stone-nigger strength back and the reflected the bullets like Michael Jordan with baseballs in baseball.  
As he did a basketball-niggertastic jump out of the store his first day on the really really white planet was done.

\- chapter 3. SOMEBODY ONCE TOL-! -

* * *

\- **chapter 4. niggaz be WILIN´!** -

As Tyrone walked home he immediately fell asleep, snoring on the couch like a true nigger. The next morning he woke up to find all the leftovers was eaten by the white MILF. He went to her and said "BITCH THE HELL´S WRONG WITH U WUMAN?! BITCH GET DAH FUCK OVER HERE!" and as he gave her the blackest pimpslap of all pimpslaps, but Tyrone forgot when you have the strength of 125 pimpslaps you´re a pretty strong nigga! So the MILF´s head flew clean off and hit the wall, rolled down the stairs, smashing out of the window and right in the basketball-hoop, making a clean shoot as Tyrone celebrated since he is a NIGGER!

As he hid the body in the pool, -since he was a true nigger-, he bought some weed, put on his mixtape and had some hookers over to suck him off all night long.  
The next day he was busted by the cops as they had detected the high smell of Axe and nigger in the neighborhood. They shot their shotguns at him, as Tyrone quickly used the sleeping hookers as meat-shields for the bullets -even through he was bulletproof- and he used his "ye might jaws of a nigger" and bit off all the cops ears. Like another famous nigger once did. As he bursted into his super-niggeran-1 form and looked like a big hairy gorilla-fuck nigger as he tore apart all the other cops, took their bloody gory body parts and mashed them into one perfect basketball, and slam-dunked so hard the entire neighborhood exploded into once big cloud of KFC and grapefruit

\- chapter 4. end SUPER ROBOT NIGGER MAN WATERMELON FORCE GO!-

* * *

-**chapter 5. something something white fuck**-

as Tyrone ran in his new powerful nigger-form down the street he found an apple-store and destroyed it in the hopes of ridding the town of those damned hipsters.  
He later hijacked a bike from which his Jamaican-nigger-powers made him speed up to 125 km/h. As he drove into Washington to fight George Cracker McCuntfuck Bush.

As Tyrone entered the city he was attacked by the white-army of "Feels guy´s" and "rare pepes" as they shot after him with eminem-bullets and their catapults armed with "Mommas spaghetti" shouting "NOOOORMIIIIEEEEEE!". Tyrone used his nigga-speed to deflect the eminem-projectiles and his super-mint-breath to freeze all dem´ white cracka´s to ice like ice hockey-ice, one of Tyrone´s biggest fears. As Tyrone ran over the tanks and summoned his basketball of supreme niggatry he smashed the tanks with slams and dunks harder than any white person had ever seen.

He ran up to the white-cracker-house as he was K.O´ed by a fist from out of nowhere, as he look up from the ground he saw a mysterious black figure, he was fat, bald and wore a horrible sweater... it was... COREY!  
"I´m AM dah presidants azzistant nig´, get that or get shrekt?!"  
as corey said this he leaped 2 kilometers into the air as he flew down to crush Tyrone once and for all.

In the last second Tyrone rolled aside and summed his Bike of mighty Theft, took it in the handles and smashed it into Corey´s skull, crushing it before he took the mighty ogre-lord´s cock and stuffed it so hard into Corey asshole as he whispered into Corey ear "Licky bum bum this... IN HEEEEELL!"  
Corey got shrekt so hard he died into another dimension.

-chapter 5. end IN THE HOUSE! -

* * *

-**chapter 6. IT´S THE FINAL COU-!** -

As Tyrone bursted in through the doors of the cracker-house, he was confronted by Bush´s two sons, crackka´ and lakka´. They fused together to form Golf-man  
one of the whitest champions of the known crackerverse. He used his club of white supremacy and smashed Tyrones balls right in. Tyrone flew through the wall right into a toilet. Tyrone picked up the toilet and smashed it right into Golf-mans dong, ripped off his head and kicked it FAR up his ASS. Now for Bush McCuntfuck

As Tyrone ran to the office and kicked in the doors he was shocked. Bush and crackerman was already waiting for him. Bush flipped over his table as Cracker man kicked it so hard it flew right headed against Tyrone, But Tyrone used his Nigger-bite to bite the desk over in half. As he punched crackerman into Bush, but in the moment he smashed into Bush they made the secret jewish hand-sign and fused into super-cracker-Bush.

As Tyrone absorbed the power of Golfman to recive the power to turn into NIGGERMAN! As he summoned his mighty KFC chicken leg-sword he swung it against Bush to slash that nigga in two, but he grab his sword with his bare hands as he punched Niggerman, sending him far through the wall and air, smashing into the Vin Diesel pillar. Bush used his cracker-ray from his middle finger, firing it at Niggerman making a giant explosion.  
Right as Niggerman flew through the smoke and punched in one of Bush´s ribs and used his nigger-laser vision at his left cyborg leg. But Bush used his built-in laser chainsaw blessed by the Klan slicing through Niggerman´s KFC-sword, destroying it.  
As Niggerman punched Bush with a double-down punch sending Bush right through the floor, they focused both their energies together as they fired the mighty power of nigga and cracker against each other, destroying the entire white house.

As Niggerman and Bush where almost drained of power Niggerman used his last power to run against Bush, stuffing his hot hot mixtape into Bush´s throat and the inferno-fire made him explode!  
As Niggerman walked up from the rubble, stood in a heroic pose and ate a crispy deep-fried chicken wing NIGGERMAN had saved the day

-**The End... MOTHERFUKKA!**-


End file.
